


Chapter One: Which Occurs In the Wake Of What Has Gone Before

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Heat, Clark wants to help Lex forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: Which Occurs In the Wake Of What Has Gone Before

## Chapter One: Which Occurs In the Wake Of What Has Gone Before

by Ilexa

<http://ilexa.livejournal.com>

* * *

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this show, it would be on cable, and if I owned the boys, they'd never see sunlight again. 

Summary: After Heat, Clark wants to help Lex forget. 

Authors Note: This was written for Ghini TyNant's Neil Gaiman Title Challenge, which is here: <http://ximeriaslair.sinfree.net/ngtc.htm>

This is for Caro ~ the original Lexorghini. _g_

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Since they met, Clark always felt he needed to save Lex -- from mutants, scheming women, Lex's father, _Clark's_ father ... 

But this time, Clark knew he had to save _her_ from Lex. 

"Lex, you can't do this. Its- Its sacrilegious. It goes against everything you believe in, everything I know about you. You can't really mean this!" Clark felt the desperation rising in his voice. 

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious. Don't try to talk me out of it. I've made up my mind its the only way." And Clark knew Lex was serious. Once he decided something, it was nearly impossible to persuade him otherwise. 

Nearly. 

Time for a little Kent charm. 

Cue the puppy dog eyes. "Le-ex." Cue the soft, low voice. "C'mon. You know you don't want to do this. I know she hurt yo-" 

The hard look in Lex's eyes cut off Clark's voice completely. "Clark, she played me for a fool. I trusted her, loved her, gave her my name. I can't let her take anything more from me. This _has_ to be dealt with." He turned away, effectively ending the conversation. 

But Clark wasn't ready to give up the fight. 

"Lex, are you seriously going to sell your _Lamborghini_ , this beautiful piece of engineering, speed and power personified, just because you bought it the day you proposed to ..." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "... to her?" 

Lex turned his attention from his dark-haired friend to the offending object -- temptation to hell in a single glance. It _was_ a waste -- he'd admit it. Not the expense, of course. Just a waste of a beautiful car. Tainted so irrevocably by that-- . Even now he felt his guy twist at the thought of her and how completely he'd allowed himself to be fooled. He glanced back at Clark. Maybe he wasn't always foolish to give his trust. 

Or maybe it was just a certain green-eyed boy who deserved that preciously held commodity. 

"Lex. Lamborghini. Lamborghini Murcielago. Italian craftsmanship at its finest," Clark wondered when imploring was going to give way to begging. It was bad enough that ... woman had hurt Lex. Broken his trust, broken his heart, hopefully not broken his soul. Now she was forcing him to part with his newest toy. 

" _Lex_ orghini." The car, so sleek and stylish and expensive and completely out of Clark's range, was the embodiment of his friend. 

Lex laughed at the new term. "Lexorghini, Clark? I like that. But look, its not like I can't afford other cars. Look around you." Lex spread his arms to encompass the high-priced toys that awaited him. "I just-" 

Clark closed the distance between himself and the older boy. He could see the tension in Lex's face as his mind gave in to serious thoughts. "Lex," he said in the softest voice he could manage. "What is it? C'mon, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

When Lex finally spoke, his voice was soft. "I just want her gone, Clark. All of her. This car reminds me of her and I. Don't. Want. It. To." He sighed heavily. "I just wish it didn't make me think of her." 

Clark couldn't stand the pain Lex was in. He do anything to ease his pain, take it away, wipe the memory of Desiree from-- 

A thought started forming in Clark's mind. An idea. A solution. A grin slowly curved his lips. 

He watched as Lex stepped forward to touch the door, running his hand slowly along the window's edge. Like a caress. Lex sighed as he turned his eyes back to his friend. "I just--" 

The _smirk_ adorning Clark's normally angelic face stopped his words. "Clark?" 

The grin grew. 

That stopped the motion of Lex's hand. "What are you thinking, Clark?" 

He stepped forward to lay his own hand next to Lex's, his head tilted down. He glanced at Lex through his eyelashes. 

"Lex. What if." He stopped, took a breath and continued. "What if I could fix it? Make it so the car didn't remind you of, of her?" He leaned in close to Lex's ear. "Could you keep it then?" 

Lex turned his head slightly, until Clark could feel his name across his cheek as Lex said it. 

There was just an inch between them. Less than inch. Then there was nothing between them but the fading memory of a betrayal as he kissed Lex. And Clark would stop at nothing until he wiped that memory clean. 

Clark felt the moan as much as heard it as he flicked his tongue against the scar bisecting Lex's upper lip. He followed it with one of his own as Lex's teeth sank gently into his lower lip, snapping something inside him. Help. Fix. Love. Possess. His tongue swept into Lex's open mouth, teasing a thing of the past. This was fevered. This was consuming. Oh God, this was Lex. Soft, firm, warm, inviting, taking, giving. And Clark wanted more. 

He slid his hands around Lex's waist and pressed his back into the car door. Clark's legs framed Lex's narrow hips as he leaned in, rubbing against his friend. He wanted to feel everything at once, touch everywhere _she_ had, erase everywhere she had been and replace it with himself. 

Clark broke the kiss, sliding along Lex's jaw with tiny bites and licks leading a path to the shell of his ear. Lex gasped as Clark sank his teeth gently into his earlobe. "Clark." His name sounded broken on that breathy gasp. 

"Lex" He flicked his tongue gently into Lex's ear. "Is this working? Are you forgetting? I can helpyou, Lex. I can make this better." Clark nuzzled the fine skin just below and behind the ear. "We can make new memories here. You and me. Here. Against the car. In the car. On the car." 

Lex drew in a shaky breath and clutched at Clark's shoulders. "Oh, God, Clark. Oh, fuck yes. But you're too--" Long golden fingers silenced his protests. 

"Don't. Just don't." Blue eyes met green. "Don't tell me I'm too young. Don't tell me I don't want this. I've wanted this since the first time our lips met. And don't bother telling me you don't want this." He ground his hips into Lex, one rock-hard erection rubbing against the other. Lex growled deep within his chest. "I can feel how much you want me. And I know you can feel how much I want you." 

He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes, dropping his voice to a rough whisper. "Let me do this Lex. Let me help you forget her. Let me show you how much I want you." 

Lex slipped his tongue against the finger still pressed to his lips. The sensation brought Clark's eyes back to his. Lex dropped his jaw and sucked the first two fingers into his mouth. The younger boy's lip's parted as his breath came in hot pants. 

Lex wound his tongue around the long digits, stroking the underside, blowing Clark's fingers in obvious acceptance and invitation. 

The temptation was more than Clark could bear. He pulled his fingers free only to reclaim that mouth with his own. Oh, god, yes, Lex. 

"Fuck." 

Clark moved away, ignoring Lex's whimper of protest. Too many clothes. He slid his hands under the sweater that hid all that warm, smooth skin and pulled it up, over, off, gone. 

"Jesus, Lex. You-- Oh, God," he groaned, bending his head to one pale pink nipple. He had to see, had to know, if Lex tasted different everywhere. He pressed his tongue to the hard flesh while his hands mapped the contours of Lex's back. He sucked gently and then "Oh, fuck, Clark, yes!" bit down. Green eyes again met blue while he licked a trail to the other nipple, learning, memorizing the feel, the taste oh God the sounds. 

"Clark- oh! Fuck, yes. Clark do you have any idea how long -- oooh -- long I've wanted this? God watching you all the, the time pining after--" His voice broke as hands slid along his sides until Clark's thumbs settled over his nipples, replacing the mouth that had begun to descend-- 

"Oh," Lex exhaled on a shuddering breath. 

"Keep talking, Lex. Please? I love your voice. Its, oh its like your skin. Smooth and hard and warm and God, so good and I can't get enough." 

Words, words, talk, talking, yeah. Lex could do that. He was raised to handle any situation. Even one that included being pressed shirtless against a $400,000 Italian sports car with a teenage farmboy on his knees undoing ... 

Jesus, Clark was undoing his pants, easing the zipper down past his hard aching cock. 

"Leeex ... talk. Please. Your voice makes me so hot, so hard." The dark head nuzzled against Lex's now-bare belly, his chin bumping against Lex's cock. "I love listening to you talk. At the Talon, in your office. I hear your voice in my head at night when I, when I'm alone and ... and I touch myself thinking of you. Hearing your voice. Won- wondering what you sound like when you come." 

Clark was running his lips, his tongue all over Lex's swollen cock. "Please oh god please please Lex? Talk to me, mmm, please." 

Oh, God, the farmboy on his knees was begging. He was going to die. Or maybe he was already dead? Maybe this was hell -- tempation in its purest form. 

Then his cock was engulfed in a warm, wet heat that was too sweet for hell and too wicked for heaven. Dear God, this must be real. 

"Clark, ah Clark. That's so good. Your mouth, ah its so, mmm fuck so hot and wet and oh, I've wanted this for so long." Lex gasped as pulled off almost completely, sucking hard against the head. "Oh! Clark! You, oh somebody taught you well." 

Lex didn't want to admit how much that though infuriated him. Clark was his, his, damn it. No one else should be allowed to see this. 

That sweet mouth pulled completely away, and Clark forced the words past his red swollen lips: "No one. Ever. You're-- Its just you, Lex." He took an unsteady breath. "Its always been you." 

Lex stared down at the boy in front of him. Clark placed a gentle kiss on his stomach just below his navel before returning to that tempting cock. 

Lex hissed. "I'm so sorry Clark. Oh, fuck, I'm sorry. It never should have been her. I always wanted it to be you. I, oh, wanted it to be you so much but I-- ah! I never thought you'd..." 

Clark moaned deep in his chest, wanting more than ever to take away the hurt inside his man he loved so much. God, he was gorgeous. Pale smooth skin stretched out before him, against that beautiful car, tense and happy and all. For. Clark. This was all so new to him. He'd never even gotten a blow job, much less given one, and here he was. Kneeling before Lex, making him moan and writhe and oh, fuck, thrust in Clark's mouth. Clark slid one hand down Lex's stomach, holding him steady. The other slid down between his own legs, rubbing his thick erection pressed against denim. The feel of Lex's smooth hard cock in his mouth made him ache and need. He felt pre-come against his boxers and he rubbed harder. 

"Oh, god, Clark. Please I'm- fuck! I'm so close!" Lex's voice was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. But he wanted more. He wanted to hear Lex come. He slid his hand from Lex's stomach around to his ass, coaxing him to thrust deeper. Calling upon everything the Internet could teach him, Clark opened his throat as Lex thrust. "Oh" 

He slid his hand back around and down to cup Lex's balls, feeling the silky skin slide against his palm. His fingers teased the smooth skin beyond when Lex began to cry out. 

"Clark, god, so good, I'm-- oh, I'm gonna come." Lex's hands, which had been tangled in Clark's dark locks, tried to pull the boy away, but he wouldn't budge. Too late. 

"Clark!" Lex's voice sounded broken and used to his own ears as he came hard and slumped against the car. 

The sound of his name falling like a prayer from Lex's lips tipped Clark over the edge. He came inside his pants as Lex went still, then he tasted warm, salty, bitter. Lex. 

Clark let Lex slip from his mouth before sitting back and pulling Lex with him. Both boys lay there, panting, tangled on each other. Clark's clothed body protected Lex's naked one from the cold garage floor. 

"Oh, Clark." Lex reached up to brush the wet fringe from Clark's forehead. He looked beautiful like this. His own sweet, debauched angel. He couldn't have stopped the stupid grin on his face if he wanted to. 

Clark answered it with one of his own. "So did it work? Is it all forgotten?" 

Lex's smile morphed into a questioning look. "Forget what?" 


End file.
